Ángel de la Guarda
by Anniih
Summary: Todos tenemos un ángel que nos cuida, a otros le llegan tarde, pero llega. Y está ahí, protegiéndote con una clara misión de sanarte el corazón y el alma, sin dejar que te hagan daño. Arthur tiene esa misión en el cual no puede ir contra el contrato: Enamorarse de una mortal. *Ángel!InglaterraxFem!USA, Universo Alterno*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz.  
**Advertencias:** Universo Alterno. Versión femenina de Estados Unidos.  
**Pareja:** Angel!InglaterraxNyo!USA/ArthurxEmily. Francis + Emily.  
**Nota:** Inspirado en la telenovela colombiana "Un Ángel llamado Azul" y el anime/manga "Kobato".  
**Agradecimientos: **A una de las cuantas esposas que tengo, quien me beteó un poco el fic.

Two-shot.

* * *

**Ángel de la Guarda**

.

* * *

—No la sigas mirando, lo sabías desde un principio.

—Lo sé, Vash.

**(...)**

Arriba en el cielo, sobre unas nubes blancas y esponjosas, hay una oficina de seres espirituales contestando llamados y atendiendo a sus clientes con mucha rapidez y espontaneidad, sensaciones que los humanos normales les complica tener en un trabajo. Pero para ellos no. Pues se han adaptado a las enseñanzas del Todopoderoso, calmando y limpiando sus corazones para brindar su alegría al mundo y sonreír cuando nunca lo fueron al estar vivos. La gran mayoría son muertos convertidos en ángeles, pero sin serlo tan simple. Todos pasan por un juzgado, decidiendo el lugar en donde deben estar por sus acciones, buenas o malas.

Aun así, no todas son almas. También viven ángeles nacidos ángeles. Todos unidos y compartiendo rodeados de la divina luz, el cual ilumina la oficina.

Sentado y hojeando el libro de registros de las personas de la Tierra, el secretario se ajusta los lentes después de haber escuchado las palabras agotadas de un joven ángel de cabellera rubia y ojos verdes. Le comentó en no haber encontrado a la persona correcta para convertirse en su ángel guardián. No encontró a nadie de su gusto, ni por las facciones de sus rostros. Pudo haber escogido a los niños, sin embargo su superior exigió especialmente cuidar de un adulto, un joven o un adolescente, para sanarle el corazón, o algo así entendió. Y eso que anteriormente le tocó cuidar a un niño llamado Peter, quien era molestoso pero al final le encantó estar a su lado protegiéndolo y darle consejos de estudiar todos los días, y que podría ganarle a las matemáticas con esfuerzo y superación.

Sus enseñanzas antes de terminar su tiempo siempre son buenas y dan excelentes resultados. Por eso su jefe lo tenía como su preferido, aunque éste no con todas las personas ni seres del cielo es amable. Si alguien lo hace enojar, se enfada. Su humor es el más raro de todo el paraíso, sarcástico e irónico, a veces cruel. Todos piensan que debió haber sido un demonio, es imposible que haya nacido con alas blancas y aureola.

El secretario carraspea la garganta apuntando la página con los datos de vida de una persona, interesante.

— ¿Y bien? ―pregunta el rubio intrigado, acercando lentamente el rostro a mirar la página. El hombre mayor lo capta y el chico retrocede como si nada.

―Tu misión será cuidar de una joven ―posa las manos sobre el escritorio, entrelazándolas―, a simple vista se encuentra bien su vida, pero algo necesita.

― ¿Qué necesita? ―sigue preguntando recibiendo la ficha de vida, con la respuesta de averiguarlo por él mismo. Al observar la hoja, la fotografía de ella le llama demasiada la atención. Inconscientemente se le sonrojan las mejillas al decirse mentalmente que le tocó una chica muy linda.

―Arthur ―lo hace sobresaltar saliendo de sus pensamientos, encontrándose con una mirada severa y directa―. Recuerda el contrato, no hagas estupideces.

―Tch. Eso lo sé. ―por supuesto que siempre lo mantiene en mente. Le ha tocado muchas mujeres, grandes y chicas, y jamás a faltado al contrato firmado por sus manos. Solo debe tener la mente concentrada en su trabajo, nada más. Nada lo distraerá, aunque secretamente tiene sus bajos instintos.

Bien, entonces ¿cuándo comenzará en cuidar a la chica?

―Ahora mismo ―sonríe presionando el botón rojo pegado sobre el escritorio. Arthur sobresalta gritando _"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ahora?!", _abriéndose el suelo en forma de su metro cuadrado, cayendo por un tubo, todavía gritando _"¡Ni siquiera estoy preparado!"_―. Siguiente… ¡Tino!

Mientras tanto el ángel llamado Arthur va deslizándose a toda velocidad por el tobogán, portal que une el cielo y la Tierra, lleno de destellos mágicos y fosforescentes, donde al fondo se visualiza una luz blanca, es el final, la entrada ha convertirse en un guardián.

Y sale estando a más altura que los rascacielos, haciendo funcionar sus alas, sobrevolando en la cuidad.

Debe encontrar a la joven.

Sosteniendo la ficha, lee la información del lugar donde se ubica a diario su protegida. Uhm… No se encuentra tan lejos, y…demonios, está en Estados Unidos. Hubiese preferido Canadá. Ni imaginar como será esa niña. Pero es su trabajo y tiene que aceptarlo, no hay remedio.

Emprende el viaje sobre la cuidad buscando la dirección del hogar de su protegida, leyendo, no debe encontrarse tan lejos. Un par de vueltas, visualiza la casa de dos pisos, con el escrito del nombre de la familia que vive en el interior, _"Jones"._ Arquea una ceja en interrogación, guarda el papel dentro de su túnica y da un salto volando a una de las ventanas del segundo piso, verificar si la jovencita realmente vive allí o si salió para poder ir volando a máxima velocidad en su búsqueda. Uhm… ¿para qué seguirla? Perfectamente puede quedarse esperando en la sala, sentado en el sofá, cómodo, inspeccionando las fotografías de los cuadros.

Entonces pega el rostro en la ventana, recorriendo por dentro con la verde mirada. Oh, ahí está observándose en el reflejo del largo espejo, preguntándose en estar de acuerdo con su ropa de salida. ¿Tiene una cita? ¿No es muy chica para tener una cita? Aff, los jóvenes de ahora no tienen remedio. La última del sexo femenino que le tocó cuidar fue hace tiempo, mil novecientos y algo. No recuerda bien que digamos.

De repente el teléfono celular de la chica emite el sonido de llamada. Enseguida contesta con un tono afligido y decidido. Arthur quiere escuchar, es su obligación. Traspasa el vidrio obviando en no ser visto todavía, si es así, ella posee un don tremendo. Camina lo más cerca con sus sandalias y ladea un poco la cabeza.

Oye palabras _"Estoy segura, debo enfrentarlo."_ ¿Estar segura de qué? ¿A dónde irá? Espera que no se meta en problemas para luego sacarla de inmediato. Si se queda de pie sin hacer nada no sabrá jamás lo que le sucede, por eso es bueno seguirla al terminar la llamada, saliendo de la vivienda.

Camina apresurada, no se toma mucho los segundos en mirar los lados de las calles si se aproxima un vehículo que podría atentar contra su vida. Al parecer su misión es más importante que cuidar su vida.

El ser celestial sobrevuela lento desde atrás, mirándola, frunciendo un poco el ceño en estar atento ante todo lo que la rodea.

El trayecto no es demasiado. La joven de cabello rubio se detiene frente a una cafetería, respirando nerviosa y profunda. Arthur aun incrédulo sin saber mueve los pies lentamente a observar detrás de los ventanales, llenos de mesas, sillas, gente bebiendo de sus cafés. Gira a mirar a la protegida quien fijamente se centra en una sola persona, eso quiere decir que solo vino para esto, que solo se arregló en verificar sus instintos y presentimientos, los consejos de sus amistades en terminar la relación con su novio, porque le es infiel en todas las veces que pueda tener la oportunidad, sin pensar en sus sentimientos.

Y en ese café, ese desgraciado besa a una mujer como si nada mientras la de cabellos dorados y ondulados es espectadora de esa película tan horrible, no obstante no se mueve del sitio, lo contrario que piensa Arthur en sacarla de ahí antes de verla echa un mar de lágrima por ese maldito. Si tan solo pudiera cogerle la mano y llevársela…pero es imposible, por el momento.

Los ojos azules se fruncen. Su novio la ha mirado sorprendido y desconcertado, poniéndose de pie, dejando a su amante dentro de la cafetería. Sale únicamente en repetir lo que todos dicen al ser pillados con las manos en la masa.

―No es lo que parece, Emily. ―explica tenso. La nombrada no desea oírlo, no necesita explicaciones, todo fue visto por sus orbes, sin engaños ni efectos especiales.

Su novio le pide otra oportunidad inventando en haber sido engañado, que todo fue una trampa. Emily le da pena por lo miserable que es, y por ser ciega durante esos cuatro meses de relación. No lo oirá más. Se quita de sus agarres, propinándole una patada bajo la pelvis, en la zona sensible para que se enrosque cayendo al suelo.

Se lo merece, agregando oraciones de no ser más una estúpida y que no regresará aunque venga de rodillas. La relación termina, llega a su fin, y espera que no la busque o recibirá una golpiza peor, mucho peor utilizando su bate de beisbol, guardado para ocasiones especiales.

Con la frente en alto, le da la espalda por el camino de regreso.

Arthur se sorprendió por la acción defensiva de la estadounidense. Es fuerte, bastante. Y no se explica para qué requiere de un ángel guardián si es lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerse ella sola. Sin embargo las palabras del secretario retunden en su mente, ese _algo_ le hace falta y debe saber que es o no completará la misión, dejándose atrás como el mejor ángel de todos. Además que Dios le prometió una ropa nueva y el cuadro en la pared "El Ángel del Mes".

Enseguida se fija de que muchacha se ha ido. Voltea, observando a la distancia que va corriendo. Tenía las ganas de darle de su propina también sin tomar en cuenta si eso iba contra sus principios.

Se impulsa hacia adelante con las fuerzas de sus piernas, elevando su cuerpo con la ayuda de sus alas a toda velocidad o si no perderá de vista a la rubia, menos estando en un estado deplorable, engañada.

El ceño se arruga, sin perderla. Nota que ha cruzado varias calles sin mirar a los lados por precaución. No es bueno, su mente está totalmente concentrada en tirarse a la cama, agarrar la almohada y llorar.

Debe alcanzarla antes de que suceda algo malo.

A pocas distancia de ella, detrás de su espalda.

Sus pupilas se abren de par a par cuando la norteamericana cruza en luz verde para los vehículos, sin fijarse del peligro aproximarse en forma de camión, cuyo conductor toca la bocina intentando bajar la velocidad en la que viene.

Las piernas de la joven se inmovilizan frente sin saber que hacer, retroceder o correr al otro lado de la vereda. Las hormigas le recorren todo el cuerpo. Toda su corta vida se escribe en un segundo. ¿Aquí termina sin poder realizar sus sueños?

― ¡Emily! ―Arthur grita sin pensar, desesperado en quitarla del camino. Tan desesperado en ser su guardián, reacciona en abalanzarse encima, empujándola lo más posible del destino de la Muerte, porque pudo verla de negro en un rincón, esperando ansiosa. Gracias al cielo logra lo contrario, sin explicarse bien cómo pudo rodearla en sus brazos y caer al suelo.

¿Acaso en esta ocasión sus superiores le brindaron el poder de no estropear la misión? Quizás.

Ahora se siente más tranquilo. El camión pasó de largo deteniéndose a unas cuantas cuadras más allá. No tan tranquila se encuentra la rubia. Desconcertada por ese repentino empuje o lo que fuera que haya sido, donde fue salvada. Sintió a alguien. No es su imaginación, incluso escuchó su nombre creyendo que era su ex. Pero no. Únicamente yace sola sentada en el suelo, buscando explicación. Extrañamente percibe no estar sola, tener a alguien al lado sin que pueda verlo. ¿Qué es? Mira a su lado, queriendo saber sin darse cuenta que el ser celestial, quien parpadea asustado pensando que ya lo puede ver.

Comparten miradas.

Arthur espera que le hable y le pueda explicar pausado.

―Niña, ¿te encuentras bien? ―el señor del camión los interrumpe bastante preocupado del incidente, ayudando a la menor a levantarse.

Solo acierta en estar bien, sin tener ningún rasguño o herida grave, mientras otras personas se acercan si necesita una ambulancia.

El ángel da pasos atrás sin quitarle la mirada de encima, sin recibir ninguna clase de reacción al saber de su presencia.

Parece que todavía no lo ve, después de todo es el primer día.

**(...)**

Emily había superado el rompimiento con su ex, a pesar de sus constantes llamados para ser perdonado. No lo hizo. Le cortaba las llamadas hasta aburrirlo. Y al fin tuvo paz yendo con la misma energía a la escuela. Arthur no tenía esa información, es mayor de edad según su ficha.

Uhm…volvió a tomar el mismo año, el último. ¿Por qué no lo terminó? En estos momentos estaría en la universidad. Bueno, si en estos días logra verlo, le preguntará entre otras preguntas más para conocerla mejor y saber exactamente qué es ese _algo_ para terminar, y no quedarse callado, sentado en el suelo mientras su protegida se arregla como todos los días para ir a clases. Tampoco se queda en sus momentos íntimos como cambiarse de ropa. Cuando sucede, sale por la ventana, apoyándose en la pared para no mirar y respetar.

En esta semana la ha seguido, sin perderla de vista. La conoce un poco más entre amigos de la escuela. Su risa, su entusiasmo. Le tocó una niña bastante energética a decir verdad, por lo que cuestiona si debe tener un problema en sanarle el corazón. La ve normal. O tal vez esconde algo detrás de su personalidad, el cual no puede esperar más tiempo para ser visto. Normalmente es durante la primera semana donde aparece el don de conocer su presencia. ¡Y nada! Emily todavía no logra verlo ni por sus intentos de llamarle la atención a gritos.

― ¡Hey, Emily! ¡Estoy aquí, tu ángel de la guarda! ―Arthur agita los brazos haciendo una danza rara, escondiendo sus aromáticas y suaves alas, solo quedando como una persona normal pero invisible― ¡Maldición!

La chica únicamente lee en la biblioteca, mordiendo un lápiz, a ver si eso funciona para que su cerebro cruja. Pensando seriamente debería llamar a Elizaveta, ella tiene más capacidad con la lectura filosófica.

Condenado profesor, ¿cómo se le ocurre mandarlos hacer una tarea de responder diez preguntas de este libro con palabras que ni siquiera su abuela las conoce? ¡La filosofía la mata!

―Me duele el cerebro. ―se acongoja tapándose la cara, estando derrotada.

―Esas preguntas son simples, te las dirías si me escucharas. ―se cruza de brazos, amargado. De un momento a otro la joven se quita las manos del rostro, observándolo. ¿Observándolo? ¿Lo está mirando?

Eh…no. Esa sonrisa sutil no es para él. Alguien yace detrás de su espalda, alguien que le roba la atención. Gira enseguida. Un joven de cabello ondulado y medianamente corto, atado en forma de cola de caballo, a distancia del otro puesto para estudiar. Él le sonríe. Ella le sonríe, avergonzada en esconderse detrás del libro abierto, soltando una pequeña de risa de haberle gustado.

Arthur cree que no es cierto. Suspira.

**(...)**

¡Tres semanas! ¡Tres semanas y no lo ve! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Esa niña es especial, es una tonta o qué?! No lo entiende, ¿cómo es posible que se demore tanto en saber su existencia? Pero claro, perfectamente se fija en ese sujeto cara de rana. A él da atención, sin ser importante. Su celestial ser es más importante que ese tonto.

Demonios…

Hará un ultimátum a sus jefes mientras que su protegida exhala enamorada sentada en la cama, compartiendo su estado de Facebook. Hablando de esa red social, pudo mirar que ella en los primeros días de conocerlo en la biblioteca, preguntó como desquiciada a sus amigas sobre ese muchacho. Le dijeron que era un Don Juan, un conquistador, que debía tener cierto cuidado por su comportamiento amoroso, aparte de ser tierno sentimentalmente, amoroso también por otras cosas. Emily no le tomó mucha importancia a lo último, solo que es de otra clase del mismo año.

Y Arthur no puede creer que esa niña esté ilusionada si hace poco terminó con ese patán.

Camina a la ventana del cuarto, posando sus orbes verdes al cielo. Mira, carraspea la garganta y apunta.

― ¡Si antes de este mes esa niña no me ve, me regreso! ¡¿Escuchaste, Eustariopladiscosvky?! ―espera una señal divina de ser escuchado por el viejo secretario quien le asignó a la estadounidense.

…nada.

Se rasca la cabeza, cansado y hastiado. Solo se dará este mes y no le interesa ser juzgado en no completar la misión. Al _diablo_ con todo… ¡Maldita sea, dijo esa mala palabra!

― ¿Vainilla? ―la voz de la muchacha la oye cerca, cerrando las cortinas sin dejar pasar la molestosa luz del sol chocar contra sus rostro, concentrada en el chat. Al tener las femeninas manos sujetando la tela, olfateó el aroma ambiental llamando la atención del ser, mostrando su expresión incrédula― ¿Y menta? No…es…

El rubio arquea una ceja. La chica cierra los ojos comenzando a oler con sonido, guiándose por donde proviene. Suelta las cortinas y gira la cabeza hacia él, sin parar.

―Bosque ―Emily se va acercando abriendo lentamente los parpados. Arthur da un paso atrás, nervioso―. Uhm… ―se cruza de brazos estando muy segura de no haber aromatizado su cuarto, ¿entonces porque ese olor tan fresco y dulce? ¿Debería seguir examinando?

Un poco más, quizás sea su imaginación de tener hambre.

Comienza nuevamente a avanzar a la nada con su visión, sin percatarse que el ángel tiene los pómulos colorados, atrapado entre la pared y su protegida, lo único que desea que deje de buscar su aroma.

Se apoya lo bastante, rastrándose lentamente con su espalda, alejándose lo suficiente de la chica. Ésta se detiene al no sentir más la vainilla ni la menta. Es como si se hubiera ido despacito.

Mueve la cabeza para todas partes preguntándose qué fue eso y por qué.

Baja y sube los hombros, creando un mohín de nada más que hacer. Lo que quiere ahora es ir al baño, y para eso pasa encima de su alfombra, a pocos metros de la puerta, percibiendo una vez más la frescura y la dulzura juntas. ¿Qué sucede exactamente? El aroma fue en ese rincón y ahora cerca de su posición. ¿Acaso se cambia de lugares? Sí es así…debe ser alguien invisible. ¿Fantasma? No es posible, los fantasmas no poseen un olor de tranquilidad y menos suave.

Podría regresar a olfatear, pero de seguro es el cansancio que la tiene imaginando cosas. Por eso mismo Arthur agradece al cielo de que no se haya acercado en perseguir su perfume natural. Ni pensar si lo ve.

_Verlo_… Suspira rendido. ¿Qué caso tiene continuar aquí? No puede hacer mucho si ella no se da cuenta de su existencia, también debe poner de su parte para sanarle el alma y el corazón, no lo puede hacer solo si no la conoce lo suficiente, por dentro, lo que realmente es.

Se siente tan derrotado.

Deja caer su trasero en el suelo, recostando su espalda contra la orilla de la cama, y cruza sus piernas desnudas, con suerte vestidas con su túnica blanca terminada dos dedos arriba de sus rodillas, y sandalias doradas para sus pies.

Queda esperando a la norteamericana que entre sin ilusiones de su parte.

Entra. Emily entra con la cabeza agachada mirándose las manos hasta levantarla al frente, encontrándose con un muchacho rubio sentando como si nada, con el rostro sin ánimos en su habitación. Se inmoviliza sin despegar la vista azul en él, totalmente confundida llamando la atención del sujeto, quien pestañea al darse cuenta que lo está mirando perpleja.

― ¿Qui-Qui-Quién eres tú? ―tartamudea nerviosa, buscando alguna razón del cómo entró esa persona sin darse cuenta.

― ¿Me puedes ver? ―le pregunta apuntándose él mismo, recibiendo una afirmación que lo hace sonreír con ironía― ¡Al fin! ―esperó tanto para esto.

― ¡Eres un ladrón! ¡Llamaré a la policía!

― ¿Qué? ¡Oye, no soy un ladrón! ―enseguida se pone de pie al ver que la rubia corre por el pasillo hasta la sala para coger el teléfono y hacer la llamada de emergencia. Le va gritando que no es un ladrón y que no le hará nada malo, pero ella no le escucha, decidiendo frenarla sujetándola de la muñeca, con pasos traicioneros logrando un tropezón entre ambos contra el suelo.

Eso dolió.

Arthur se va levantando gimiendo entre dientes, con los parpados cerrados y fruncidos. Los abre lentamente percatándose de la posición que yace arriba de la estadounidense, una moral contra sus principios de su ser, a lo que inmediatamente es recomendable salir de ahí. Claro, si la joven no despierta primero.

Se despierta adolorida, con el destello de los ojos verdes contrayendo en sus azules a centímetros.

Los dos se sonrojan. Solo Emily reacciona relacionando todo, gritando _"¡Violador!"_, empujando al desconocido para ponerse de pie.

― ¡Tampoco soy un violador! ―exclama enojado sin pensar en detenerla de los brazos, donde ella se suelta respondiendo que no es una tonta en creerle eso de que es ángel― ¡Créeme, soy un ángel!

― ¡Eso no existe! ―es testaruda.

A Arthur no le queda otra opción que demostrárselo con hechos: Dejar ver sus alas, liberando plumas blanquecinas iluminando alrededor, detrás de su espalda. Así, de la nada, sorprendiendo a la joven de cabello rubio, al fin dando créditos a sus palabras. No es ningún ladrón ni violador, es un hermoso ángel. Su ángel de la guarda.

Así que tiene un ángel que la cuida, eh. ¡Es genial! Pero no significa que todos puedan verlo, solo ella, lo cual no entiende. Deciden regresar al dormitorio, sentándose en la cama para conversar, más bien oír al ser celestial quien guarda las alas haciéndolas desaparecer con varios brillos celestes y blancos, dándose cuenta que ese aroma a vainilla y menta proviene de él.

Y comienza a explicarle sobre su estadía de ocho meses para cuidarla y terminar la misión que le dieron allá arriba.

¿Cuál misión? Ni siquiera lo sabe Arthur, debe averiguarlo.

De repente la muchacha extiende la mano. ―Soy Emily Jones, supongo que ya lo sabes.

Él acierta con la cabeza presionándole la mano para la presentación.

― ¿Y tú nombre? ―obviamente debe tener nombre, aunque… ¿los ángeles poseen uno?

―Arthur…Kirkland ―responde normal, fijándose en la mirada de la chica y en su expresión tímida, avergonzada, procediendo a hablar entrecortado, ocultando su sonrojo, indicando si debajo de esa túnica lleva ropa interior―. ¿Qué…?

―No-No pienses mal ―sonrojada y temblorosa niega con la cabeza una y otra vez explicando que no mira de modo pervertido―…es que…así cualquiera te confundiría con un violador. ―trata de ayudarlo, a pesar de todo lo contrario haciéndolo ruborizar.

Por supuesto que lleva ropa interior como cualquier persona. Solo que Dios todavía no le manda hacer su nueva prenda de vestir, más elegante de la misma tonalidad luminosa que su túnica.

Y…guardan silencio…incómodo, más en ella en haber abierto la boca con sus comentarios fuera de tema, girando la cabeza a otro lugar, posando un puño sobre su clavícula, pensando si debe pedirle disculpas.

Carraspea la garganta.

― ¿Qui-Quieres algo para comer? ―ofrece levándose de la cama.

―No, gracias. No como ―agradece pero realmente no come nada, a no ser si es en el cielo, solo allá se alimenta. En esté lugar el hambre desparece, desconcertando a la joven en brindarle algo para beber―. Tampoco me da sed.

Esto realmente es raro. Jamás conoció a alguien que no coma ni tenga sed. Bien…siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Solo comerá ella antes de que su madre salga del trabajo y llegue a casa. Un pan con jamón y una gaseosa de cola. Se sienta en la silla de su cuarto mientras Arthur no se ha movido de su posición, iniciando otra plática para conocerse mejor y ciertas dudas que abundan en la mente de la americana.

Si en estos días estuvo metido en su vida, en su casa, en su habitación…

―No vi nada, de hecho salía para respetarla ―ofendido cruza los brazos―. Soy una creación del Señor.

―Perdón. ―dice cabizbaja por su tonta cabezota en creer mal en él. ¿Cómo sería un degenerado si es un ángel? ¡Por Dios, Emily! Él es diferente a los demás chicos, es alguien celestial que viene a cuidarla no a atentarla.

Se siente mal.

El espíritu celeste le pide olvidar lo ocurrido sin ser necesarias las disculpas, procediendo a ponerse de pie cuando la madre de su protegida aparece viendo solamente a su hija solitaria en la habitación, ya que el cielo oscureció. Que rápido, no se percataron. Deben dormir.

Emily coge su ropa de dormir yéndose al tocador a cambiarse. Al regresar se acuesta en la cama olvidando por completo lo que hacía en su notebook, observando normal al rubio en el suelo. Se preocupa si en verdad dormirá en ese lugar sentado, cuando éste lo hizo todos estos días sin problemas.

Sin importarle, le ofrece compartir su cama. No al lado de ella, desde el otro lado, recostar su cabeza donde yacen los pies de la chica, y sus pies en el respaldo.

Arthur, al principio no acepta. Puede dormir apoyado en la pared. Emily insiste e insiste, no dejará que su ángel guardián sufra dolores musculares ni en los huesos, colocando una almohada al final de la cama, invitándolo.

…accede con pereza quitándose el calzado, arrinconándose lo bastante para no tocarle los pies. Y despacio va acomodándose cerrando los parpados, viendo oscuridad transformándose en sueños.

…

…

…

Siente a alguien sacudirle el hombro, apresurado. ¿Quién demonios le molesta? No quiere despertar por nada del mundo, tiene demasiado sueño por lo que saca la conclusión que es de mañana. Muy de mañana, el sol recién apareciendo pintando el cielo azul.

―Arthur, Arthur, despierta. Llegaré tarde por tu culpa.

Frunce el entrecejo. Masculla y se remueve para despertar por ese escándalo, topándose con la chica vestida de uniforme escolar.

― ¿Sabes qué hora es? ―Arthur bosteza rascándose el ojo.

―Hora de ir a clases. No voy a ir sola, ¿si me pasa algo malo?

―…Te he protegido todos los días, incluso en la escuela ―lo dice, verificando que sí la acompaña hasta en clases. Y mira la expresión de perrito callejero para que la cuide―. Bien…

Se levanta colocándose las sandalias mientras la anfitriona coge el bolso, con un peculiar desconcierto al ver que el de ojos verdes se dirige a la pared que da con el paisaje.

― ¿Por dónde saldrás?

―Por la pared ―guiña un ojo surcando una sonrisa de lado―. Te veo afuera.

―Eso es injusto. ―marca un puchero justo cuando él traspasa la pared, sacándole en cara que debe salir por la puerta como cualquier mortal. Si continúa ahí pegada, llegará tarde a la escuela.

Corre cogiendo las llaves de su casa, abriendo y saliendo sin emitir ruido para no despertar a su madre. Ahora busca a su ángel pillándolo en una esquina. Ahí, Emily grita que deben correr. ¿Deben? Si la única que tiene que mover las piernas es ella.

¡Otra vez es injusto! ¡Llegará tarde! ¡Será castigada! ¡Odia a su profesor!

De repente siente los pies elevarse y dos manos afirmando su cintura. ¿Acaso está volando? ¿Cómo? Levanta la cabeza y es Arthur quien la lleva procediendo a aletear a toda velocidad lo más alto posible para que la vean volar, ni que científicos locos la lleven a un laboratorio por esos supuestos poderes.

Emily se entusiasma, jamás en su vida había volado –solo por avión– percibiendo la brisa chocar en su rostro, desordenándole el peinado. Se siente genial. Observa pequeña su cuidad, y un niño la logra ver, rápidamente llamando a su mamá en haber visto una súper heroína, así como Superman versión femenina.

Alegre, acercándose a su institución educacional, se da cuenta de que su falda se eleva, dejando al desnudo su ropa interior y piernas. Al instante junta las piernas y las manos entremedio para que nadie pueda mirar. Y le pide a Arthur que no vaya tan rápido, sus bragas rosadas están en peligro.

No le da importancia haciendo el comentario que no debe preocuparse –a la estadounidense le brillan los ojos–, porque su cuerpo no es el más bonito que ha visto –comienza a patalear ruborizada, insultándolo–.

― ¡Quédate quieta, me vas hacer soltar! ―exaspera el ángel tratando de afirmarla más contra sus berrinches, repitiendo cinco veces sus disculpas, siendo tarde.

Se le escapa de las manos.

La primera vocal se escapa de la joven, extendiendo las manos con alcanzar a él, sintiendo la adrenalina de caer contra el viento. No quiere morir estrellada en el suelo. Quiere que su guardián le salve, le tome de la mano y la sostenga en su regazo.

Se hace realidad, desapareciendo el susto de fallecer.

Arthur exhala agotado, con el corazón palpitando por la velocidad que tuvo que tomar para alcanzarla. Y menos mal que un metro los separa del suelo de la escuela, donde nadie está.

Aterrizan. Con delicadeza deja a la joven de pie, señalando que aun le queda minutos para entrar a clases. Emily se va corriendo subiendo las escaleras, pasando por los pasillos, y el rubio le sigue.

En la puerta del aula, sus compañeras le apresuran diciéndole que el profesor no ha llegado, pero no tardará. Justo a tiempo, entra y se sienta en su puesto dejando la mochila en el suelo, totalmente cansada. Se quiere morir…

―No te duermas, tu maestro llegó. ―el ser celestial se encuentra sentado en posición de indio en el suelo, cerca de la ventana y cerca de ella, entremedio.

La rubia parpadea y frunce, porque empieza otro día de clases que le arrebatarán toda la energía. Aunque tiene a su ángel de la guarda para no aburrirse y pedirle ayuda como ahora con ejercicios matemáticos, el cual él se reúsa en ayudarle por hacer trampa. Bueno, él dijo que siempre la ayudará y la protegerá ante todo, ésta es la situación.

Bufa. Solo le dirá las reglas básicas de los problemas y de esa manera sacará el resultado correcto.

Entonces, así pasa la primera clase casi angustiante, dando paso al receso para divertirse, despejarse de los números y del profesor.

Con sus amigas van al patio. Toman asiento en una banca frente a la cancha siendo ocupada por los chicos jugando a la pelota. Arthur está de pie de brazos cruzados oyendo la conversación entre chicas, sobre un tal Francis. Ese mismo que Emily conoció en la biblioteca, y le han preguntando mil veces si ya lo agregó como amigo al Facebook. ¡Por supuesto! No dejaría pasar la nueva oportunidad que le da la vida, como con sus tontos novios anteriores.

_Tch_. Kirkland chasquea la lengua. Recuerda que debe preguntarle por qué sigue en la escuela si ya es mayor de edad, y por qué de andar desesperada en tener otra relación. Lo recomendable es darse un largo tiempo sola, tomar los errores y no repetirlos más. Y no lo hace. Cree que buscando y buscando encontrará a un buen novio.

Quizás sea _eso._

No hay opción que conversar con ella al llegar a casa, ya que por ahora no obtendrá su atención al fijarse en el muchacho de cabello ondulado y amarrado. Emily es quien se fija, ocultando la expresión mientras sus amigas le susurran –o lo intentan– que viene hacia acá, deteniéndose, saludando amablemente. Pregunta si la estadounidense es la misma que vio en la biblioteca y que la tiene de amiga en la red social.

Acierta con la cabeza sin poder creer que él esté al frente suyo hablándole con ese acento francés, dando cuenta que es mejor dejarlos solos. Sus amigas inventan una excusa en ir a comprar algo para comer, únicamente para no interrumpirlos.

El único no contento con todo esto es el ángel. Ese escolar no le agrada, tiene algo que no le gusta y puede ver como son cada persona tan solo con observarlas un momento. A Emily la nota ingenua, y a ese tipo…todo le disgusta.

Los escucha sin meterse al medio, pero atento.

Al parecer esos dos se llevan de maravillas. Francis usa oraciones muy buenas para su galantería, cortejándola sin propasarse, preguntando si tiene pareja o no. Los dos solteros. Coincidencia o es el destino del amor que los une.

La de orbes azules ríe despacio. Es muy gracioso, podrían salir algún día, tener una cita. Lo mantendrá en cuenta justo antes de regresar a clases. Ambos acuerdan en no perder la comunicación, por nada. Pronto estarían en contacto dentro de la escuela, como fuera, sin parar un momento en dejar de pensar en él, olvidando el rumbo de su hogar al terminar las clases. El ángel la hace recordar.

Al llegar, se dirige a su cuarto a quitarse las torturas prendas. Arthur está afuera hasta que pueda tener el permiso de entrar. Lo llama. Emily se recuesta en la cama estirándose. Arthur se torna serio tomando la silla para sentarse. Hará el cuestionario lamentando en forzarle el cerebro de lo agotada que yace, pero es por su bien.

Primero, lo de la escuela. Simplemente sus bajas calificaciones no le ayudaron en terminar el año.

Segundo, ¿cuántos novios ha tenido? Cuatro, todos la hicieron sufrir como el último. Solo busca al correcto y cree sinceramente que Francis puede ser, es muy cariñoso y caballero. Le gustaría tener una cita con él.

Arthur interfiere dando su opinión. No le agrada, tiene algo que no le agrada por muy cariñoso que sea. Tampoco le impide que deba tener citas con él, mas tiene que ser atenta, cuidarse ante todo. Si ya tuvo malas experiencias, que las aprenda. Solo eso. No se apresure tanto, lo mejor es tomar un tiempo.

Jones desvía la mirada. Puede tener razón, pero ese chico en verdad le gusta aunque lo haya conocido poco. Bueno, eso lo verá al pasar los días.

**(...)**

Las citas con Francis aumentan. No escucha mucho a su ángel de la guarda, no ve nada malo en él, aparte de que también la cuida durante estas tres semanas, soñando para la cuarta que será la decisiva para formalizar. ¡Está entusiasmada!

Y Arthur tiene siete meses para acabar con la misión, sabiendo lo que es y la vez no. Es confuso. No está seguro.

Se encuentra seguro que Emily no se ha olvidado ni molestado por sus consejos. Entiende que no lo hace por malo o por estar celoso –eso es ridículo–, es para protegerla, nada más. Aceptar que todo va bien con ese francés necesita pruebas, algo que le confirme "Todo estará bien, tú misión ha acabado". Sin embargo, se extraña cuando a la semana siguiente Francis le pide ser novios, sin sentir ni recibir una nota de Eustariopladiscosvky, con la misión cumplida para regresar al paraíso. Sigue igual.

Emily y Francis son novios, no cambia el hecho de ser el ángel guardián. Siempre va a su lado, siendo visto por ella, como ahora en su habitación haciendo una tarea de arte adelantado para el próximo mes, ya que es mejor tener todo listo y no acumular tareas, así tener tiempo libre para estar con su pareja. Por cierto, él ser no se percata en lo más mínimo por estar sumergido en un mar de pensamientos.

Arthur simplemente se preocupa de lo suyo y en lo que debe hacer con su protegida, no puede estar todos los días a su lado, menos al estar con ese sujeto. Si realmente la quiere, que la cuide cuando no esté presente…no será por mucho tiempo.

Un día normal de clases en ella, como siempre rodeada de sus amigas, sostiene un cuaderno ante el espectador vestido de blanco y de cabello rubio. Cambia la típica conversación de la vida cotidiana a terminar una tarea, apresuradas. Da vuelta la hoja escuchando a una de sus amigas argumentar sobre las preguntas dadas. La mano se le cansa, es imposible seguir. Otra se ofrece sosteniendo el lápiz y el cuaderno, cuando una hoja distinta huye cayendo al suelo. La recoge, se asombra por el dibujo preguntando a la americana qué es.

―Es la tarea de artes, se me ocurrió dibujar un ángel ―las palabras suaves acaparan la atención del nombrado―. Imaginar como sería mi ángel guardián.

Gira curvando los labios hacia Arthur. Absorto, las mejillas se colorean sintiendo hormigas recorrerle el cuerpo. Se pone tenso. No negará que eso fue bonito de su parte. La confianza de antes se va recuperando poco a poco. No le gusta distanciarse de ella. Ella menos lo quiere así. Por nada desea alejarse. Que todo siga igual, que vuelvan a dormir y ver películas juntos. No le agrada ver a su ángel recostado en la pared solo porque tiene un novio. Es una estupidez, son gente madura.

Y Emily le pide ver una película de terror luego de terminar de hablar por teléfono con Francis. Es viernes en la noche, no hay nada mejor que ver una película dudosa para Arthur. Las de terror no le asustan, va contra sus reglas, esas cintas son satánicas.

De todas formas la ven juntos metidos bajo las sábanas, la chica arrepollada hasta lo imposible, pegándose a él al avanzar las escenas de torturas humanas, zombis muertos de hambre y una ola de horror que no quiere mirar, pero lo hace. Es muy buena, tanto que grita del susto por esos malditos ruidos, abrazando al muchacho del cielo logrando avergonzarlo por la cercanía.

―Apagaré la tele ―decide recibiendo espetas palabras que no puede apagar la película, ya que está en la mejor parte―. Estás muerta de miedo, ¿y quieres seguir viéndola?

Afirma.

Le hace caso omiso y la apaga con el control. Se acabó, es hora de dormir y soñar bonito si la mirada azulina llena de cristales en dirección a los verdes lo dejan en paz. Algo quiere.

―Duerme conmigo ―pide despacio teniendo entre sus brazos una almohada. Arthur niega, ella quiso ver esa cinta creación del mal―. No me puedes dejar así. Tienes que cuidarme, no quiero tener pesadillas. Por favor, duerme conmigo, solo está vez.

Convencimiento cien por ciento. Espera que esto no vaya contra el reglamento, además no sería su culpa. Solo actuó ante las palabras de su protegida con toda la razón. ¿Sería bueno que tuviera pesadillas? No podría dormir y al otro día estaría con unas ojeras horribles. Sería despreocupado como su ángel guardián.

Se acomodan compartiendo la almohada en un profundo silencio, oyendo el quejido de la cama al alzar las sábanas y el cobertor hasta sus hombros. Emily se pega al torso vestido con la túnica, posando las palmas con cuidado de sentirse cuidada, aspirando su aroma que no lo hace desde que se encuentra todos los días con su novio. Esa amalgama fresca y dulce. Recuerdos de la primera vez que lo vio creyendo que era un ladrón y un violador. Ha pasado mucho desde entonces. Dos meses, casi tres. Parece una cuenta regresiva.

Cierra los parpados, suspirando. Es abrazada por encima del cobertor entregándole de su calor, con el cuerpo tenso, descendiendo y ascendiendo la mirada directo al perfil delicado. La ve dormir. Él también debe hacer lo mismo. Por eso sueña.

…

A la mañana siguiente se encuentra con la nada a su lado, especio vacío donde la estadounidense debió estar. La llama al levantarse, revisando el baño, la sala, la cocina, únicamente viendo a la madre. ¿Acaso salió? No puede salir sola, ¿cuántas veces le dijo que tiene que cuidarle la espalda? Es su obligación, si algo malo le pasa, sería el responsable y su categoría del mejor ángel se iría al _infierno._

Ni una miserable nota le dejó para no preocuparlo. Ella nunca piensa en las consecuencias, actúa sin prever.

Podría ir a buscarla como una extraviada entre toda la gente saliendo un fin de semana… ¿Saliendo? ¿Gente? ¿Fin de semana? Oh por favor, que no haya salido con ese cara de rana. Después de hacer las paces se atreve a dejarlo de lado otra vez.

Pero… ¿por qué se comporta así? ¿Le importa tanto que ella salga con su novio? Solamente es porque la quiere cuidar, sería estúpido y en contra del reglamento sentir celos. Jajaja, ¿por qué tendría que sentir celos? Es su protegida, es como un padre celoso, siempre son así. Es cierto. No hay más motivos, no hay más sentimientos. Un existente sentimiento de enojo por salir sin decirle. No hay problema que quiera disfrutar del día con ese tipo, mas debe avisarle para no pasar por esto, estando todo el maldito día manteniendo ideas catastróficas en la cabeza, si le ocurrió un accidente, si él la abandonó, si le hizo algo indebido.

Relajado no puede estar, por lo menos hasta verla entrar a la casa. Ahí recién el sistema nervioso se tranquilizará.

Por mientras estará sentado en el suelo mirando a la nada, sin hacer nada productivo para despejarse. Sus pensamientos se centran en ella. Sus movimientos son solo observar la hora del reloj de la pared.

Seis y media de la tarde. No llega. Perderá la cordura e irá a buscarla por sus propios medios.

Ya no tiene caso de ir, porque al fin aparece con el semblante de siempre, confundida por el de Arthur. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara de malhumorado?

― ¿Dónde andabas? ―pregunta el ángel guardián imponiendo autoridad y pisando el suelo frente a la joven― No puedes andar así sin mí.

Emily lo mira un momento cerrando la puerta de la habitación. No es bueno que su madre la escuche hablar sola.

―Estaba con Francis, no sucedió nada malo. Cálmate. ―menciona con la verdad descansando su cartera negra en la silla del escritorio ante la observación fulminadora de tonalidad verde.

― ¿Calmarme dices? ―cuestiona burlando― Estuve todo el maldito día pensando en ti, si estarías bien o si te ocurrió un accidente.

―Pero estoy aquí, sana y salva ―surca los labios, aproximándose al ángel. Exhala cansada sin desear decirle lo siguiente, sin embargo es lo mejor―. Arthur, sé que es tu obligación cuidarme, lo aprecio mucho, pero también quiero tiempo a solas con mi novio. ¿Puedes entenderlo?

Arruga el puente entre sus gruesas cejas, no de enfado, más mínimo, consigo mismo y porque ella tiene razón. A pasado muy pegado a la rubia, ni un segundo la deja tener su espacio personal ni con ese tipo. Debe sentirse incomoda cuando anhela abrazarlo en su presencia.

De acuerdo. No se entrometerá en su metro cuadrado. Le dará la libertad, solo con una condición para él mismo sin informarla. Investigará a Francis, si hay logra encontrarle cualquier cosa turbia, su protegida lo debe saber para que no vuelva a sufrir.

Por mientras no será un estorbo para ella cuando ande de la mano con él.

Todo esto lo hará por ella, y verá que tenía razón al advertirle que no era un buen partido.

**(…)**

― ¡Emily, escúchame!

― ¡No te quiero oír!

¿Por qué no le cree? ¡Maldita sea, lo vio con dos chicas distintas durante las dos semanas de espionaje! ¡¿Acaso prefiere creerle a ese malnacido que a su ángel de la guarda?!

― ¡¿Por qué inventas eso?!

― ¡¿Crees que lo inventaría?! ¡Te estoy cuidando de ese bastardo! ―vocifera con voz fuerte hartado de parecer un mentiroso, cuando es lo que no puede hacer en su apariencia.

Desde el principio presintió que Francis no era de fiar, tampoco lo veía como una mala y cruel persona, si no difícil de obedecer las reglas de una relación formalizada.

No engañar. No herir.

Lo siguió a todos lo lugares sin que Jones se diera cuenta. En los primeros días no había nada aparte de la cotidiana y aburrida vida. Al avanzar, las sorpresas fueron grandes y llenas de cólera. Quería golpearlo, quería jalarle del cabello de niña escuchando sus gritos de dolor y piedad, por engañar de manera infame a la estadounidense, creyendo todavía en él con los ojos vendados.

Entonces no valió la pena intentar desatar el nudo a la venda. No le cree.

De seguro Arthur lo hace para pasar más tiempos juntos, al pasar más segundos que con su pareja. Eso tiene que ser. Francis jamás sería como los demás anteriores, es atento, bueno, amoroso, difícil de desconfiar.

A lo mejor se confundió de persona y no era el galo.

Pero no. Sigue seguro que lo vio es verdad, repitiéndoselo un millón de veces hasta desgastar su garganta dentro de las cuatro paredes del dormitorio.

No lo comprende. Antes era diferente, más afable y lindo. Se ha convertido en un desconocido.

Lo observa. Le pregunta si esto lo hace por envidia, por tener mucho más tiempo ocupado con su pareja.

Arthur arquea una ceja. Claro que no.

¿Seguro?

―Creo que estás celoso y no te das cuenta ―afirma Emily, desconcertándolo. Éste responde enseguida que no lo está y no existe nada que lo haga sentir ese sentimiento de inseguridad―. Lo estás, y por eso no soportas a Francis y…siento que ya no te necesito.

― ¿Hablas enserio? ―no le es creíble. Eustariopladiscosvky se enojará con él.

―Ahora estoy feliz con Francis, no tienes nada más que hacer.

¿Feliz? Que extraño, no le ha llegado ningún aviso de que haya terminado su misión de sanarle el corazón.

Esto no puede continuar de mal en peor. Obviamente nada de su relación como ángel guardián acabará por un engreído que jura hacer tonta a la rubia. Que equivocado está, ella tiene a su centinela para todo.

Sosiega los hombros, la respiración, su latido. Cuenta hasta diez y entre abre la boca.

―Emily, no quiero pelear contigo ―apacigua acompañándose con las manos―. En este último tiempo te he tomado cariño y no sabes cuánto ―por eso mismo se lo dice, sonrojándola―. Francis no es para ti, no es lo que tú crees.

― ¡Basta! ¡Suficiente! ―todo iba bien con sus palabras dulces hasta que de nuevo saca a Francis como el malo de la película. No dejará que hable más así de él. Tomará la decisión que debió hacer cuando las cosas empezaron a empeorar― No quiero saber más de ti, deja de interferir en mi relación. Regresa por donde viniste.

Las espinas clavan en su pecho, destruyendo las alas y deteniéndole el corazón. Se han convertido en sangrado como muestra de dolor.

¿Quiere eso? ¿Desaparecer de su vida?

Frunce la expresión. Ambos lo hacen.

―Perfecto. Me iré, pero seguiré en este mundo. ―confirma manifestando que no se irá de la noche a la mañana, es imposible regresar al cielo sin antes cumplir los ocho meses aunque sea sin la misión hecha.

Le da la espalda. Frío le da la buena suerte en su vida, esperando que ella no venga a él llorando aceptando que tenía razón, comprobando con sus propios ojos las infidelidades del galo.

Desaparece extendiendo las alas, cruzando la pared. Y una pluma solitaria cae suavemente en el suelo de la habitación.

Los orbes del cielo ya no son como antes. Ha perdido a su ángel de la guarda, mas todo por salvar su felicidad con el chico que ama.

―No la tienes. ―susurra, ya que Arthur no tiene ni tendrá la razón.

**(...)**

Perdido en la nada de las calles, nublado en sus orbes, el enojo no desaparece. La rabia, y todos los sentimientos que van contra sus principios, los que no pueden tener un ángel. Él los tiene. No es su culpa, es de ella quien le causó todo lo que siente en el pecho. Todo por cuidarla recibe lo contrario en vez de abrazarlo y darle las gracias.

Niña tonta. Si desea seguir con esa rana francesa, es su vida. Si no desea verlo, le dará en el gusto, y andará caminando sin rumbo fijo por los pocos meses que le restan.

Es una derrota. Se rinde en protegerla y seguir la misión otorgada. Después de todo la norteamericana es feliz.

Exhala aire por la boca al sentarse en el suelo, frente a una muralla de la calle. No sabe qué hacer al alzar la mirada al manto oscuro decorado de pequeñas luces brillantes, preguntándose si sus superiores lo estarán observando mientras planean el juicio de abordar su cometido.

Es un problema. Grande.

Y ni siquiera sabe si se quedará todos estos días a dormir en la calle, sin que alguien le diga las buenas noches, un beso en la frente, un abrazo y palabras de agradecimiento por el día-

¡Argg! Maldición. Lo que tiene en la cabeza son las acciones de Emily, ¿por qué no deja de pensar en ella en un miserable minuto? ¿Por qué no logra sacársela de la cabeza? ¿O es que acaso existen los celos?

No por Dios. A un ángel le es imposible sentir celos, menos con su protegida. Ilógico.

Suelta una risilla corta y débil, arqueando una ceja, negando con su expresión facial las tonterías naciendo en su mente, porque es solo aprecio lo que le tuvo hace un momento atrás. Un cariño enorme de estar siempre a su lado cuidándola de todo, creyendo en su presentimiento de saber que será lo que falta para hacerla feliz. Tener el cuerpo y alma en tranquilidad.

Solo por un momento.

¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Estará alterada y nerviosa por haber discutido? ¿Lo estará buscando?

Cierra los parpados juntando las pestañas claras con la piel, oyendo la conexión con la estadounidense. No hay nada. Desesperada en tenerlo a su lado es solo su imaginación. Ni corriente eléctrica le eriza los vellos de la piel.

Va abriendo con tristeza, perdiendo completamente la mirada. Se siente mal. Un peso en la garganta le hace cavilar contra sus principios, recorriendo todos los capítulos tenidos con la joven. Algo que no puede ser posible, no puede suceder ni darle la razón. Porque no puede y ya.

¡Maldita sea, es su protegida! Tiene que estar allá con ella, no aquí como vago –flexiona las rodillas dejando caer el mentón encima–, más cuando Francis estará todos los días sin su presencia. Arruga el entrecejo. Con ese nombre se suma a su enfado, por la causa de que no le gusta ni le gusta que esté cerca de Emily, ni para un saludo.

Y otra vez piensa en lo mismo, sacudiendo al cabeza. No lo puede ganar, no le está pasando nada. No son celos. Es un ángel, no existe ese sentimiento.

―Los ángeles no pueden mentir. ―murmura con la voz agotada sin saber qué hacer, sabiendo a la vez lo que quiere, y es verdad. Su estatus le impide ocultar palabras disfrazadas, debe aceptarlas aunque vayan contra el contrato y reciba el juicio.

'_Entre tantas, entre muchas, ¿por qué ella?'_

Por lo menos conoce y recuerda las letras pequeñas del sagrado papel que una vez lo vio al firmar. Mientras no demuestre una acción evidente, todo estará bien.

Y solo anhela, que la americana también lo esté para reconciliarse.

…

* * *

**N/A: **Al principio no se entiende muy bien lo de los tipos de ángeles, pero en el siguiente capítulo aclaro todo, así que tranquilas. Bueno…eso. Y perdonen por el FrancisxEmily, a mi tampoco me agrada si no es Alfred en vez de Emily, pero el único que se me ocurrió para el papel fue a Francis. Tampoco lo odien, yo lo quiero ;O;

Por mientras estoy terminando la última escena, seguramente la subiré el domingo, el lunes o el martes ^^

Y también que no se me ha olvidado la petición de un UKxUShota, y que alguien se emocionó al comentarle de mi PirateUKxMaleSey. Me turno escribiendo por los dos.

Saludos, espero que les haya gustado el fic. ¡Besitos!

_Iba hacer un dibujo de ellos, pero arrepentí xD_

**Review's?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz.  
**Advertencias:** Universo Alterno. Versión femenina de Estados Unidos.  
**Pareja:** Angel!InglaterraxNyo!USA/ArthurxEmily. Francis + Emily.  
**Nota:** Inspirado en la telenovela colombiana "Un Ángel llamado Azul" y el anime/manga "Kobato".

* * *

**Ángel de la Guarda**

**.**

La soledad en su habitación es incuestionable, llenando la vida en un vaso por cada día formando los dos meses de espacios vacíos sin el aroma a vainilla, con sus sueños en incertidumbres aunque la calidez de las sábanas no sea lo suficiente para resguardarla. El aire se siente incómodo y desalentado, cuando la mayoría de las veces Francis la visita sin lograr llenar cada rincón de las paredes y de sus pálpitos. Le falta algo, y no puede mentirse extrañar la respiración de amalgama entre la pureza, paz, tranquilidad y cuidado, de que alguien la estuviera protegiendo sin importar sus berrinches, pero él siempre estaba ahí, mientras le sacaba en cara que prefería estar con su novio. No obstante, incluso los ángeles tienen sus límites.

Le hace falta. ¿Por qué no regresa? No es exactamente igual que Francis le abrece y le mime todo el tiempo. No es lo mismo. Su vida se siente vacía de alguna manera, en su cama con soledad, clavando sus zafiros en la ventana, ver si las alas tan blancas como la nieve aparezcan junto con una sonrisa. _Sueños_.

Tan marcada es la ausencia, percibe su alma perdiendo la luz, esa luz que le regalaba Arthur en todos los segundos. Tan marcada que el dibujo que hizo para la clase de artes se le aparece en cada lugar de su dormitorio. En su escritorio, en su cama, en la silla, en cualquier mueble. Le persigue. ¿Le querrá decir algo? Pero lo vuelve a guardar, sin saber por qué se manifiesta de nuevo, si seguramente ya se fue.

No tiene el conocimiento cuantos meses han pasado. Tal vez los precisos para que Arthur haya regresado al cielo de los cielos. Significa que lo perdió para siempre sin aprovechar su buena suerte de tener a un ángel guardián que le fue dificultoso ver.

Le gustaría volver a ver sus ojos verdes que le matan los miedos en cada situación. Inhalar el perfume natural al tenerlo cerca, escuchar sus consejos, su voz, su risa irónica. Desordenarle los dorados cabellos con sus manos delicadas. Le gustaría revivir todo. Pero lastima que ya no se encuentra, debe seguir adelante, hacer un esfuerzo de que su francés ahora lo es todo, y que solo él puede llenar el vacío de su vida, de su corazón y de su alma, a pesar de los murmullos y testamentos de sus amigas, dando créditos sin conocer lo mismo que le decía Arthur: _"No es un buen partido para ti"._

¿Cómo pueden seguir con eso? Si fuera así, ya habría pillado a Bonnefoy. Están equivocadas, todo el mundo lo está. Además ellas mismas le ayudaron a estar junto a él. ¿Qué clase de amigas son? Seguro que es envidia. Debería dejar la amistad con ellas, después de todo la escuela terminó y pudo graduarse como corresponde, y su madre se encuentra feliz por eso teniendo las esperanzas de alguna beca en las universidades. Emily ya tiene planeado dónde y qué estudiar para su futuro.

Veamos, si contamos desde el día que lo conoció, también contando los meses que lleva con su amoroso novio…calculando sería aproximadamente seis y medio.

Ha pasado rápido.

Regresando al tema de que medio mundo yace en contra de su noviazgo, le ha preguntado miles de veces a Francis si le ha sido infiel alguna ocasión donde haya tenido la oportunidad o no la haya tenido. Siempre la misma respuesta, jamás. Le cree. Con esa sonrisa de lado, levantando una ceja, no podría desconfiar, por lo que sigue con él hasta el día de hoy.

Bajo la luz del verano y el firmamento claro, dichosas sus sonrisas al comprar un helado. En realidad, Francis va a comprarlos mientras ella espera en un puesto de mesas de la heladería. Trae dos conos de helado, de dos sabores. Uno llega a sus manos degustando el sabor dulce elegido. Es delicioso y refrescarse.

De repente desea probar el helado de su pareja, éste no se opone.

La sapidez se le hace familiar. Un espasmo en su pecho, naciendo recuerdos sin su autorización. Pregunta enseguida qué sabor es.

'_Vainilla'_

Trata de aparentar no sentir nada, curvando una sonrisa por la buena elección de sabor. Por suerte Francis no le hace preguntas por esa reacción tan rara.

Y así, las vacaciones de la tarde avanzan. El galo sin preámbulos la invita a su casa, sus padres no están, podrían ver una película juntos, abrazados, compartiendo cosas para comer.

Sí. La joven Jones no se resiste y acepta acomodándose en el sofá, arreglando los bordes de su falta blanca, ocultando lo posible de su piel. Luego un vaso de gaseosa y platos de comidas aparecen sobre la pequeña mesita de cristal brillante de al frente.

Francis toma asiendo a su lado comenzando a ver la televisión, las escenas de la película.

Minutos no interrumpidos avanzan con lentitud, sin que la concentración de Emily se vaya para otra dimensión, por eso no se percata de la aproximación del francés a su rostro, juntando sus cabezas. Al sentir los nervios recorrerle los sentidos, se sonroja forzando una sonrisa ante las claras intenciones de él. Se acerca más. El corazón se apresura en latir con la confusión de que este sentimiento va de acuerdo a lo que está pasando. Debería la ladear la cabeza y responder. Pero no lo hace.

Francis toma el mando, sosteniendo delicado el rostro de la fémina hacia sus labios. Lentamente la besa imponiendo su silueta sobre ella, quien sella la mirada con un poco de temblor sin saber por qué. ¿Será por el peso y la cercanía de su novio? ¿Por la boca bailando contra la suya mientras la película continúa con el sonido? O porque presiente algo.

La mano masculina se posa al instante sobre su rodilla expuesta, deslizando hacia arriba por debajo de la falda, prendiendo la reacción de la mano de la chica en detenerla, sin poder decir una palabra ahogada en la garganta. Con fuerza, su mano es sostenida alejándola para que él pueda seguir con su deseo. Se vuelve a interponer. Ya es una batalla entre el sí y el no querer. De esa magnitud, Emily entiende que no es lindo, es como si quisiera forzarla.

Con toda la fuerza, logra desaparecer el beso para poder hablar y preguntar qué rayos tiene pensado hacer su novio.

―Tranquilízate, Emily ―curva los labios de modo lascivo sin salir de la posición―. Solo te daré lo que siempre has querido, amor.

¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios habla? ¿Acaso cree que está junto a él por acostarse?

―No me pongas esa cara de inocente, todas las chicas que han deseado se lo he concebido. Ahora es tu turno.

¿Todas las chicas? ¿Cuáles? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde la escuela? Quiere decir que sus amigas y Arthur tenían razón…

Se desconcierta, toda la imagen buena impuesta que tenía de su novio se cae en mil pedazos. El bondadoso, el amoroso, el tierno, el que la comprendía, todo fue un engaño. Y no debería dejarse tocar por sus asquerosas manos, ni por su aliento lleno de autoridad en poseerla. Porque la quiere hacer suya sí o sí, sin importar como.

Grita desesperada respondiendo que jamás lo ha deseado como las demás chicas, haciendo reír incrédulo al francés. ¿Lo dice enserio? No lo puede creer, es broma que en verdad sienta algo por él. Y en eso ella comprende que él nunca se fijó en sus sentimientos, si no en lo físico. Nunca se enamoró para llegar a formalizar la relación. Solo fue un juego, un juguete para ser utilizada.

Y a Francis no le interesa, incluso deja al desnudo todas las infidelidades continuando en forzarla para que se quede quieta, así tener una noche de pasión.

¿Cuál noche de pasión? No la tendrá jamás. Prefiere matarse antes de acostarse con él.

Y lo empuja apoyando sus manos en el pecho del contrario, haciéndolo alejar de su cuerpo y cayendo al suelo. No pierde la oportunidad de insultarlo y salir corriendo del lugar a toda prisa, sintiendo el bombardeo de la sangre caliente de puro nervios viajar por su cuerpo. Y la respiración se agita. Cansada.

Lo único que quiere es llegar a casa y tirarse a la cama, agarrar la almohada diciéndose una y otra vez lo tonta que fue de nuevo. Todavía no aprende las lecciones de la vida que se le han impuesto por delante.

Entonces la voz de su antiguo ángel de la guarda la oye en su cabeza. Se lo había dicho tantas veces…

Lo peor que no lo puede recuperar con nada del mundo, ni decirle _"Lo siento, tenías razón, soy una tonta"._ Además de sus palabras hirientes al eliminarlo de su vida, arrepentirse por lo equivocada al tratarlo de sentir celos. Él únicamente tenía la obligación de cuidarla, protegerla de cualquier persona con intenciones oscuras. Peor aún, cuando la verdad de tenerle cariño complica más.

Entra a su hogar. Se dirige sin mirar a ninguna parte a encerrarse en su habitación, recostando la espalda en la puerta mientras su rostro desciende con los ojos sollozados, inflando el pecho al respirar con dificultad. Ahora nadie la espera. Sola liberará su sufrimiento levantando despacio la mirada y la cara, quedando inmovilizada y perpleja al encontrarse al ser que jamás pensó –pero lo deseó– que regresaría.

Ahí se encuentra el espíritu celeste, durmiendo donde siempre, en la pared bajo la ventana, teniendo la boca entreabierta como si estuviera cansado de algo… ¿de buscarla? ¿Tuvo el valor de regresar aunque estuvieran enojados?

Tonto Arthur. ¿Por qué tiene que aparecer ahora?

―Arthur… ―dice en volumen suave y bajo entre sollozos, limpiándose las mejillas sonrosadas, el rostro completo con las palmas de sus manos.

Da pazos hacia adelante, llegando a él, viéndolo dormir y sintiéndose culpable. Respira hondo para luego sentarse a su lado, acomodándose lo más posible estando pegada a su silueta, entrelazando su brazo con el de él. No quiere que se escape de nuevo, nunca más. Lo quiere tener cerca, y que ojalá mañana le perdone al no hacerle caso a todas sus advertencias.

―Perdóname.

…

…

…

Si bien al día siguiente el ángel despertó sobresaltado sin esperar la sorpresa de tener a Emily recostada en su hombro, preguntando qué pasó. Es decir, la pregunta fue al revés. Ella se desorientó de que haya vuelto, que la haya dejado sola durante todos estos día y que viniera hacerse presente cuando la situación empeoró.

Corrección, nunca estuvo sola. Arthur siempre estuvo ahí sin darse cuenta, en las señales del dibujo por ejemplo. Tendría que ser muy malo y sin corazón en dejarla a la suerte. No tendría sentido portar el nombre de ser un ángel.

Entonces la estadounidense lloró recalcando cuatro veces en no haberle obedecido sobre su ex-pareja, siendo tranquilizada por los brazos del ángel y haciendo olvido a todo eso; que debía continuar para adelante, aprender de los errores, y que esta vez no la abandonaría para protegerla.

No obstante, ¿cuántos días le quedan para quedar sola de nuevo? Bien, a Arthur le quedan dos meses en permanecer en la Tierra, y ni siquiera ha conseguido sanarle el corazón, terminar con la misión. ¿Cómo lo hará en dos meses? Ni idea. Lo único que puede hacer es ayudar a Emily a regresarle el ánimo de siempre, porque ahora lo tiene por el suelo, dándose cuenta que el amor en ella no le trae buena suerte. Ningún amor ha sido bueno con ella.

Tal vez sea el punto donde debe sanarle.

¿Pero cómo lograrlo? Primero que nada debe subirle el semblante lleno de gris. Le gustaría llevarla a pasear, acompañarla de compras, eso le haría bien. Pero hay un problema, a la pobre de su protegida la tratarían de loca por hablar sola, y eso no quiere obviamente.

Uhm…Eustariopladiscosvky podría ayudarle.

―No.

― ¡¿Por qué no?! ―Arthur se comunicaba mentalmente con el secretario, estando en la habitación de la joven sobre la cama, mientras que ella había salido con la madre al centro comercial.

―No puedes pedirme convertirte en humano, Arthur ―le dijo cruzando los brazos, manteniendo su postura. ¿Y cómo Vash pudo pedirle el permiso? ¡Era injusto!―. Porque Vash se encontraba en una situación compleja con su anterior protegida.

― ¡Esto también es complejo, _bloody hell! _―al contestar eufórico, el secretario de edad lo espetó por esa mala palabra, prohibida hasta el cansancio, el cual el rubio pidió disculpas, pero debía entenderle, también se encontraba en una situación bastante compleja, no deseaba que a su protegida Emily la trataran de loca. Así jamás le ayudaría hacerla feliz.

Justo en ese momento, el ángel Vash interrumpió con su cara de pocos amigos. ―Creo que Arthur tiene razón. Supongo que será por corto tiempo.

―Sí ―acertó Kirkland ante Vash y el suspiro agotado de Eustariopladiscosvky. Eso quería decir en cederle la petición, aunque pensaba que tal vez Arthur dejaría a un lado la misión―. Eso lo mantengo en mente, no la dejaré de lado.

El secretario entró en un gran dilema. Debió escoger a otra persona para el espíritu celeste. No hay vuelta atrás.

―De acuerdo ―el ángel de la guarda saltó de alegría, deteniéndose al instante al oír las siguientes palabras―. Tienes un mes, cuando acabe regresarás a tener alitas.

―Por supuesto, un mes me bastará.

Con ese mes le es suficiente para hacer todo lo necesario para verla sonreír como antes. Y ella no sabe sobre esto, eso es lo mejor, le dará una sorpresa.

Fuera de la casa de la pequeña familia Jones, toca el timbre. La puerta se abre apareciendo la dueña de casa ajustándose las gafas para la lectura, preguntando enseguida a quien busca. A Emily. Enseguida la llama con fuerte voz haciéndose a un lado para la menor, agregando que la busca un amigo.

¿Amigo? ¿Por qué le llamó así? Su madre conoce todos lo nombres de sus amistades. Es raro.

Al fijarse, frente a frente de desconcierta. ¿Es Arthur saludando con la mano desde el otro lado de ese conjunto de barrotes metálicos? Ahora entiende por qué su progenitora le nombró amigo.

¡Espera un segundo! ¡¿Pudo verlo?! Siente que va perder la razón por toda esta confusión. La única manera de saber es acercándose a su ángel guardián. Se posa delante de él, exigiendo una explicación.

Sencillamente es un humano de carne y hueso por el favor pedido hacia el secretario encargado, que es un secreto decirle para qué es exactamente al ver cambiado su forma.

Emily insiste saber ese secreto, afirmando los fierros de la reja. Tanta insistencia que al de cabello rubio no le queda otra que callarla en cambiarle el tema, en realidad dejar libre sus intenciones en salir a pasear durante un mes, ya que el otro volverá hacer el ángel de siempre.

La muchacha lo piensa. ¿Aceptar o no? Será la primera vez que saldrá con Arthur sin que nadie le mire raro. Uhm…

¡Que grandiosa oportunidad! Podría empujarlo al césped y tirase encima, luego patearlo y jalarle las hebras. O hacerle cosquillas. Será divertido.

De repente a Arthur le dan escalofríos por la expresión megafeliz de la chica. Ojalá no salga herido con todo esto.

De esa manera, ambos van ideando salidas a todos los lugares posibles y maravillosos para que Emily olvide el mal sabor de su mala suerte en el amor, y que de ahora en adelante tomará en cuenta los errores para mejorarlos.

Arthur anhela verla sonreír.

Entre sus salidas van a una exposición gratis de aves que les apareció en un afiche publicitario cuando caminaban. Era gratis, no dejaron pasar la oportunidad, mucho menos cuando fue la estadounidense quien se emocionó por los animales y la naturaleza, jalando del brazo a su ángel –ahora humano– entrando a la exposición.

― ¡Wow~! ―exclama fascinada como nunca, proponiéndose recorrer cada tipo de ave sin perder a ninguno. Todos tendrán que quedar en su memoria, un lindo recuerdo lleno de plumas como las alas de su acompañante.

Sonrisas, risas. La ve surgir con su verdadera personalidad, deleitada por el sonido de las aves convirtiéndose en una gran orquesta. Él también sonríe.

― ¡Mira Arthur! ―de la nada la americana alza la mano con señales de venir a ver lo encontrado por sus azules. Él se acerca― Se parece a ti.

― ¿Ese pájaro se parece a mí? ―se siente ofendido con esa comparación. ¿Lo trataba de animal? Hubiese preferido un conejo o algo así, porque los conejos son lindos, a los niños les gustan mucho.

Emily se percata de la mirada molesta, observándolo de reojo sin ocultar la curvatura de labios frente al ave.

―Sí ―afirma sin preámbulos, recibiendo la mirada entrecerrada del ángel―. Es blanco, suave aunque no pueda tocarlo.

Él la escucha sin tomarle peso a desaparecer lo ofendido que se encuentra por esas tiernas palabras comparándolo con un _Charrán Blanco._

―Y es lindo ―gira la cabeza hacia el joven―, como tú.

El tiempo se detiene plantando bien firme los pies en el suelo, sin mover un solo músculo. Los pómulos se pintan de rojo y su vientre se revuelve en sensaciones por el alago al compararlo con el ave. Por lo menos le dijo que es lindo, y algo como…eh…ni idea.

Rápidamente sacude la cabeza visualizando que Jones no se encuentra, quitándose todos los pajaritos llenos de corazones alrededor. ¿Dónde se metió?

― ¡Que bonito~!

Sí, ese grito enérgico es de Emily sin duda.

Suspira.

Algo bueno de todo esto, va recuperando la actitud.

El semblante cada vez iba iluminándose a cada día que pasa, por cada salida, por cada panorama nuevo en raptarla con el permiso de la madre, quien sospecha y cuestiona si es el nuevo novio de su hija. Enseguida lo niegan rojos de vergüenza.

Entre sus panoramas, incluye la playa. Pues es verano y necesitan refrescarse, a pesar de que Arthur esté meditando por horas en meter los pies al agua, observando la distancia que yace Emily, nadando como quisiera.

Al fin y al cabo termina por estar atento de que el mar no sobrepasase sus hombros. Pues no sabe nadar y prefiere que el agua le refresque por lo menos hasta el pecho, en vez de asarse como un cangrejo.

Ese día fue refrescante.

Por supuesto tenían días de descanso, y el mes fue avanzando rápido, casi en la última semana para luego volver a tener alas.

Es de noche. Emily le dijo días antes que una amiga estaba de cumpleaños e iba a celebrar con una gran fiesta, invitando a todos sus conocidos y familiares. Más diversión no será malo, pero cree que ya es suficiente en mantenerse como un ser sólido.

Última noche, quizás.

Los dos vestidos con normalidad, sin exagerar con abrigos ni bufandas. Lo apropiado para una fiesta en medio del manto oscuro, escuchándose la música bailable retumbando en las paredes de la residencia.

Hay bastante gente, será complicado encontrar a su amiga, darle el abrazo de feliz cumpleaños deseándole lo mejor para su vida. Va buscándola con la vista y llamándola más fuerte que la música. Ahí está. Se acerca y saluda espontánea conociendo al amigo de su amiga, a lo que un segundo después aparecen más amistades asombrados con la visita de la estadounidense, casi no se habían visto durante muchos días.

Uno de ellos pregunta si el muchacho rubio de ojos esmeraldas es su nuevo enamorado. ¿Por qué todo el mundo dice lo mismo?

―Lo soy. ―Arthur contesta serio, sobresaltando a la menor, avergonzándola.

Bueno, después de ese bochorno, Emily se lo lleva lo bastante lejos exigiendo una explicación de haber inventado ser novios. Si lo dijo para que el mundo se deje de hacerles la misma pregunta, está muy mal.

Simplemente es para que otro tonto no le acerque ni le haga sufrir. _"Yo elegiré a tu novio, sé quien es buena y falsa persona"._

Vaya, fue por eso. No deseaba verla caer por…quien sabe cuántas veces lleva sufriendo en el corazón.

Eso fue tierno de su parte, muy preocupado y atento.

Sonríe sutil, cogiéndolo del brazo, pegando la cabeza en esa parte del cuerpo mencionada.

―Gracias, mi ángel de la guarda.

Al susodicho le arden las mejillas. No, el rostro por completo desviando la mirada fruncida, haciendo el esfuerzo de despegar su brazo de las manos americanas, hasta conseguirlo. Y los pestañeos incrédulos se fijan en él por la acción.

―Em…yo ―dice, comenzando a tartamudear―…diviértete mientras yo voy a…a ―¿a dónde va ir mientras ella disfruta con sus amigas?―a…eso. Sí, nos vemos después. ―desaparece corriendo entre la juventud dejando sola a Emily. Ni tan sola, da media vuelta uniéndose al círculo de amigos procediendo a iniciar un baile grupal entre gritos de festejos hacia la cumpleañera.

El volumen de la música compuesta por el DJ no se detiene. Los saltos y los movimientos de las extremidades tampoco.

Arthur observa todo eso bebiendo un vaso de ponche de durazno. Algunos murmuran que parece un amargado aislado del mundo. No le interesa, su cometido es estar al margen de cualquier peligro acercándose a su protegida. Hasta el momento, todo bien. Puede estar tranquilo sin durar tanto cuando la rubia de cabello ondulado regresa a él, agitada en agotar todas sus energías creando nuevos pasos de baile. Con la garganta seca, le quita el vaso sostenido por él, ingiriendo el líquido para recomponerse. Y posteriormente se relaja estirando los brazos, depositando el vaso sobre la mesa, al lado del ponche.

―Necesito respirar, me siento asfixiada acá dentro. ―informa Emily utilizando la mano como abanico, inhalando el aire que se ha espesado por tanta gente metida.

El ser celestial entrelaza la mano en la de ella, sin ocultarle en salir a tomar aire fresco, así de esa forma apaciguará los pulmones.

Salen por la puerta principal, caminando bajo la noche, pisando el césped sin malas intenciones, pero es el único recorrido que lleva al final entre árboles y arbustos y una banca albina para sentarse.

Antes de eso...

― ¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó Arthur al ver que la chica se detuvo.

―Pisé excremento de perro. ―hizo un gesto de disgusto, sollozando por la asquerosidad en su hermoso zapato.

Arthur rió suave sin contenerse, recibiendo un mohín fruncido totalmente herida por la burla.

Emily enseguida se limpió el zapato izquierdo contra el pasto, para luego sentarse en la banca.

Silencio en los dos. No es incomodidad, es agradable. La compañía de embelesarse con las estrellas, escuchando la música a nivel de un susurro.

La joven Jones gira levemente el perfil hacia Arthur, descendiendo la mirada y ascendiendo enseguida. Gira por completo, lo suficiente para no perderle la vista. Le gusta estar al frente de él, deslizándose poco a poco, extendiendo sus brazos por debajo de los de él. Correspondiendo.

Se siente extraño sin que su ángel no tenga alas, igualmente la forma de vestir. Siempre lo vio con la túnica blanca y las sandalias, hasta puede decir dentro suyo que se ve guapo.

Libera una risa callada, siendo oída.

― ¿De qué te ríes?

―De nada. ―responde sin alejarse, preguntando ahora si es posible verle las alas.

―Mientras me mantenga de esta forma es imposible.

Que lastima, y tantas ilusiones que tenía de volver a acariciarle las sedosas plumas con sus dígitos…

Oh bueno, no importa mucho que digamos, estar abrazada a él es lo más confortable que ha tenido.

Nunca se ha sentido tan bien con alguien, como…

―Me siento bien al estar contigo, es decir ―se acompleja tímida reposando un lado de la cabeza en el hombro del rubio, mirando hacia el jardín―…ni con un novio me he sentido así de bien y tranquila.

―Supongo que será por mi postura. Esa es la idea. ―no quiso romper el ambiente, mas era necesario en no guiarse por el camino equivocado. Y siente el sonido de la respiración profunda de la norteamericana.

―Hueles a vainilla ―alegre, el rico aroma la envuelve procediendo en separarse, dejando sus manos posadas en la banca, con la intriga nacida desde que lo conoció―. ¿Y cuál es esa misión en particular?

Parece una niña curiosa ladeando la cabeza con ternura, y esos mechones rubios estropeándole el rostro.

Antes de contestar, se pierde al admirarla llevando sus dedos a ordenarle los mechones traicioneros de la frente.

―Es algo que te hará feliz. ―continúa acariciando, cambiando de lado. Ahora le despeja ocultando los cabellos detrás de su oreja, donde uno que otro se escapa al ser corto.

Esas caricias la hacen cerrar los parpados, esperando quien sabe qué cosa. Solo los cierra, contando los segundos, percibiendo el aroma a vainilla y menta aproximarse junto con la inhalación tibia chocar con la suya.

* * *

_Ocupadísimo con la cabeza a estallar, revisando cada papel ocupando todo su escritorio, una luz entre blanca y amarilla se asoma bajo esos papeles. Eustariopladiscosvky se da cuenta levantando las hojas dentro de la sección ordenada de los contratos. Al tenerlo en la mano, desaparece al instante sin perder ni cero segundos._

_No es bueno alcanzando a leer al propietario de dicha hoja._

―_Arthur, estás en graves problemas._

* * *

En ese momento su corazón manda sabiendo las consecuencias de haber sembrado un beso en los labios de su protegida, sintiendo la electricidad compartida ilusionándolo con un futuro lleno de esperanzas. Y ese escalofrío viajando lentamente por su espina dorsal.

No era fácil a pesar de reconocerlo aquella vez, lo que siente por ella, algo que va en contra de sus principios, de sus poderes otorgados.

El hecho de enamorarse de un humano es catastrófico que va directo contra su vida. Jamás le sucedió esto. Pero su amor va sobre un papel firmado. Un peligroso papel.

Sí, un espíritu celeste como él se ha enamorado perdidamente de alguien que debía proteger y sanarle el corazón y el alma, y hacerla feliz. ¿Hacerla feliz? ¿Servirá declararse? Vale intentarlo, quien sabe si allá arriba se les ablande el alma y le hacen su sueño realidad. El primer ángel de la historia de los ángeles que pudo estar junto a una humana para toda la eternidad.

Eso sería maravilloso, al igual que ser absorbido por los azules iluminados, cuya dueña se desentiende tocándose sus bordes carnosos y carmesíes.

―Me besaste. ―adquiere a decir, aturdida y sonrojada.

―Bueno yo ―ahora no le queda mucho tiempo. Arriba todos habrán sabido de la evidencia, preparando para ser juzgado. Debe hacer esto rápido―…no sé cómo ni cuándo sucedió. No me di cuenta, pero…me enamoré de ti.

La chica parpadea y deja escapar un quejido de risa. Arthur enseguida pide disculpas por su comportamiento, no debió hacerlo y lo sabe perfectamente. Una vez más, disculpa.

―No Arthur, a decir verdad ―hace una pausa cambiando el lugar donde mira―, al transcurso de los días, al cuidarme tanto y al estar presente en mi peor momento…, me gustas.

Perfecto. Los dos se gustan y podrán idear una vida llena de felicidad, ¿verdad? Eso piensa Emily con mucha fe, que se destruye cuando Arthur niega rotundamente. No existe la felicidad en mantenerse unidos, porque él es un ángel, y ella una humana.

¿Solo por eso? ¡No importa! La rubia lo sostiene de las manos dándole ideas para poder estar juntos, gustosa con que el destino le ha dado una nueva oportunidad de amar a alguien bondadoso y sincero. El mundo no puede arrebatarle la felicidad, no ahora, no de nuevo. Quiere parar de sufrir por amor, por favor. Un poco de piedad.

―Entiende Emily, no puedo.

―Te pueden mantener en tu forma mortal. Ellos dirán que sí, estoy segura. ―las esperanzas no las elimina. Pero se elimina las manos unidas a lo que el de orbes verdes hace movimientos negativos con la cabeza.

Es imposible. Contrato, es un contrato. Y su cuenta regresiva se va contando.

―Hay algo que no sabes ―debe hacerle entender las razones del por qué no permanecerá por mucho tiempo más y que lo de ambos, es totalmente utópico―. Yo…estoy muerto.

Arquea una ceja sin comprender. ¿Arthur, muerto? Pero está frente a sus zafiros y…es un ángel, ¿cómo es posible que esté supuestamente muerto?

―Es confuso ―por supuesto que lo es. Posteriormente mira severo a la estadounidense―. Existen dos tipos de ángeles, los que nacen, y los que se convierten.

Procede a aclarar sus palabras con sumo cuidado de dejarle bien entendido a cual de los dos pertenece.

El primero es simple, únicamente los seres celestiales nacen siendo ángeles, no tan complicado para utilizar el cerebro. Lo otro lo es.

Al referirse ha convertirse, sucede cuando un alma o cualquier especie de la dimisión de donde proviene, incluso un demonio (si éste lo desea), se le clasifica transformarse en ángel, específicamente un ángel guardián.

Existe el juicio de las almas. Revisan los antecedentes, y con lo que yace escrito ven si es adecuado para portar alas. Si lo es, le preguntan al ser muerto si desea serlo o no para ir a descansar en paz. Por supuesto los que se han portado mal en la Tierra, no es necesario decir que son castigados.

Y Arthur pertenece a los muertos, a las almas convertidas en ángeles, comenzando a narrarle su historia.

Murió en el año mil ochocientos aproximadamente, en una explosión de la fábrica donde trabajaba. No tenía familia, ni pareja. Su padre falleció al ser mayor de edad, y su madre, ni idea, de repente se fue de la casa, abandonándolos.

Al llegar sobre la masa de vapor de agua suspendida en la atmósfera, se encontró con una gran fila esperando pasar su destino. ¿Era el cielo? Lo era. Estaba allí por…varios minutos hasta tocar su turno. No sabía qué hacer ni decir, únicamente mirar al caballero quien leía una carpeta. A lo mejor era su diario de vida… ¡Cielos, lo enviarían al infierno!

El señor llamó a un asistente, murmurando y mirándolo de reojo. Arthur se sintió nervioso.

―Mi nombre es Eustariopladiscosvky ―acaparó su atención presentándose amable con ese nombre extenso e imposible de aprender―, y ¿crees en la magia?

¿A qué venía esa pregunta? Acertó en creer en ella, desde niño ha creído.

― ¿Te gustaría ser un ángel?

― ¿Disculpe?

―Tienes dones, no toda persona lo posee ―argumentó―. Acá se elige si un alma es apta para portar una túnica y alas blanquitas. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te gustaría cuidar de la gente? ¿Niñas, niños, ancianos, mujeres, hombres…?

―Ah…yo… ―estaba completamente sorprendido por la nueva información en que quizás sería algo parecido al arcángel Gabriel.

―Bien, serás asignado a ser un ángel de la guarda. ―firmó la ficha de vida de Arthur como si nada, y timbrándolo.

― ¡Oiga, no puede hacer eso sin mi opinión! ―rápidamente enfureció sin ser preguntando que es lo que quería, apuntándolo sin temor para luego ser teletransportado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a una sala llena de gente de blanco…

Él también andaba de blanco. Ya era parte del club.

Así se convirtió.

Por el contrato firmado sin su autoridad, describe estrictamente no enamorarse de un mortal, sea hombre o mujer. Su deber como enviado de Dios es cuidar a las personas, como lo hace ahora con ciertas grandes y peligrosas fallas.

Y no, no le permiten regresar a la vida a no ser si es rencarnación. Mas si lo hace, no habrá caso de estar con Emily. Renaciendo, sería un bebé.

Realmente no hay esperanzas para estar juntos. ¿Y si se esconde?

―Rompí el contrato, pronto vendrán a buscarme. ―es mejor decirle la verdad que verla sufrir por mentiras llenas de creencias que no se cumplirán.

La estadounidense no siente la brisa helar sus pestañas encrespadas, ni el agua salada liberando sus sentimientos tristes y angustiosos de no querer perder a su ángel amado, al único que ha sentido cercano y diferente a los demás, sin herirla. Como le hubiese gustado conocerlo antes, esa fecha anterior de fallecer.

No desea perderlo, maldiciendo al cruel destino que juega con ella, dándole felicidad para enseguida arrebatársela. No es justo. ¿Qué hizo en la vida para merecer tantos castigos? ¿Eran necesarios? Si lo es, no tiene idea que hizo mal. En tanto Arthur únicamente la observa con el semblante desesperanzado, con los ojos decaídos siendo testigos de los cristales aguados de la menor, quien baja la cabeza provocando las gotas mojar la banca. Luego la alza impulsándose a rodearlo por el cuello, con mucha fuerza de no soltarlo ni dejarlo ir por nada. Esconde el rostro en el hombro, sintiendo la dificultad de controlar la respiración a causa del llanto.

Kirklando lo puede soportar. También está triste, tocándole suavemente la espalda. Lo único que sabe que todo esto es su culpa, solo suya. Si no se hubiera enamorado y besado, nada de esto estaría pasando continuando con su cometido hasta el final para luego marcharse a recibir honores.

El sonido de las lágrimas de la rubia le accede a alejarla de su silueta con sumo cuidado, ayudándola a secar los pómulos con los dedos pulgares, deslizándose por debajo de los parpados cerrados con firmeza. Le pide dejar de llorar sabiendo que no es fácil, pero si se va a ir, que no sea de esta manera. Podría darle un recuerdo para que no lo olvide, sin embargo no tiene nada, ni un prendedor.

Juntan sus frentes, Emily escondiendo las manos empuñadas en las mangas de su chaqueta, observando los iris de color semejante a las esmeraldas y al bosque contra su laguna deteniendo pausas.

Cierran los ojos, dejándose llevar por el ambiente, haciendo que los segundos sean eternos hasta que una luz nacida de las nubes envuelve al espíritu celeste, abriéndolos enseguida. Se separan. La joven se desentiende al ver que él se ha puesto de pie. Procede repetir la acción.

Se debe ir. Es la despedida dentro del cilindro resplandeciente que lo guiará al cielo, sin antes regresar a su estado real: Ángel. Su ropa de mortal desaparece, transformándose en la túnica albina, las sandalias de color oro, y la liberación de las alas, fugándose pocas plumas.

Arthur sonríe de lado, tal vez la última sonrisa.

―Lo lamento ―con el dolor a flor de piel, escucha el llamado de apresurarse en regresar, ya que allá arriba no están de buen humor―. Debes seguir con tu vida.

Enseguida Emily sacude la cabeza negando esas últimas palabras, aproximándose a la luz que los separa.

― ¡Yo quiero estar contigo! ―exclama apoyando las manos, sintiendo como si fuera un vidrio para no poder entrar ni detenerlo― ¡No te vayas!

Por él se irá, lamentablemente así son las cosas. Seres diferentes jamás podrán unirse aunque se amen por sobre todo.

Antes de marcharse para siempre, le hace conocer su debilidad. Su problema es ser demasiado ingenua con las personas, lo que no es malo, no obstante es peligroso por quienes quieran aprovecharse de su buen corazón. Mantener la mente con dosis de realidad le hará bien.

Por supuesto, desearle la felicidad absoluta, oyendo la voz alta que sin él no la tendrá. Solo con él sentirá la felicidad.

Se torna más difícil. Seguir aquí en una despedida eterna la hará sufrir más. Se harán sufrir. No desea ser cortante ni frío, es mejor eso en vez de llorar junto a ella, repitiéndose el amor que sienten.

―Cuídate mucho ―dice posando una palma en la luz siendo una pared transparente―. Alguien de buen corazón llegará a tu vida y te hará inmensamente feliz.

― ¡No quiero a otra persona! Yo ―siente que no es entendida, descendiendo el rostro―…te amo a ti.

De repente los pies de los cabellos alborotados se elevan despacio, avisando que es el momento.

―No me dejes sola…

¿Sola? ¿Cómo cree eso?

―Emily…alguien estará contigo y yo…desde arriba estaré cuidándote. No estarás sola.

No es lo mismo que tenerlo a su lado, abrazarlo ni aspirar su aroma.

―Pero es que-

―Adiós. ―susurra antes de desaparecer convertido en diminutas luces sin ser atrapadas por las manos de Emily, quien se abalanza a detenerlo en vano.

El cuerpo de su ángel guardián se ha ido junto con la luz, quedando en la amarga soledad de la noche. Absorta en no despertar que su amor no volverá jamás. Sus ojos tiemblan y lagrimean. Las luces se hacen invisibles poco a poco hasta no quedar nada con asistencia del aire borrando todo rastro de que alguna vez existió Arthur en su vida.

Arthur jamás existió. Un polvo celestial asciende cubriendo la vista de la americana. El efecto es hacerla dormir y borrarle todos los recuerdos compartidos con el rubio.

Su sufrimiento desaparece, amortiguando en el césped.

**(…)**

Observa desde arriba lo que ha hecho en compañía de Vash, mientras espera el llamado a gritos del secretario retumbar en el interior de sus tímpanos.

¿Qué clase de castigo le darán? ¿Encerrado en un calabozo? ¿Enviado a las tinieblas?

Todo puede ser posible viniendo de alguien con poder.

No lo está pasando bien. Tiene pena.

Los ojos los abre al sentir el contacto de la mano de su compañero sobre su hombro, girando a mirar.

―No las sigas mirando, lo sabías desde un principio. ―le preocupa, porque ver a Arthur en ese estado tan deplorable, le hará aun peor si continúa siendo testigo del adormecer de su ex-protegida.

El de cejas abundantes desvía al lado contrario frunciendo el entrecejo.

―Lo sé, Vash.

Siempre lo mantuvo en mente, ni se explica cómo fue traicionado por sus sentimientos y por su corazón. Lo peor, no pudo completar la misión asignada. Doble castigo.

― ¡Arthur Kirkland! ―grito enfurecido viene desde la oficina, donde se abren las puertas para que entre rápido.

Excelente, de seguro un sermón no quedará bien grabado en su cabeza.

Es momento de entrar, tragando su saliva con una gran presión. Vash le da la buena suerte. Bueno, la necesita.

A pasos cuidadosos con la vista fija en Eustariopladiscosvky, se da cuenta de otra figura a su lado, haciéndole familiar. ¿Arcángel Gabriel? ¿Es una broma, verdad? No es digno de estar frente a la máxima autoridad administrativa de los espíritus celestes.

Traga otra vez, tratando de ocultar el miedo al frenar los movimientos de los pies. Endereza la espalda, esperando alguna palabra en su contra.

Eustariopladiscosvky se masajea la oreja derecha sin dejar de fulminar con sus orbes oscuros al joven ángel, para luego apoyar las manos encima de su escritorio.

― ¿Deseas decir algo para salvarte? ―pregunta, Arthur niega en silencio― Bien, entonces-

―Quiero ser mortal para estar con Emily. ―interrumpe cuando se había negado hablar, confundiendo al señor secretario, casi tomando en cuenta que sus oídos ya no le funcionan como antes.

¿Acaso está loco? No le concederá ese deseo, nadie puede hacerlo aunque tuviera el poder.

Se rehúsa. Ni con esa cara de melancolía le logará ceder. Él se lo buscó y debe enfrentarlo como el hombre que llegó ha convertirse en inmortal.

― ¿Por qué no puedo estar con ella? ―insiste, puede hacerlo miles de veces solo para regresar con su amada.

―Porque faltaste al contrato, y mi autoridad es recibir el castigo como todo ángel de tu jerarquía. ―espeta enfurecido, perdiendo la paciencia por la traición que le tuvo al chico. Le tuvo aprecio, era su preferido por todas las maravillosas obras realizadas en las personas. Pero todo se cayó. Decepcionante.

― ¡Pero yo también fui un mortal, _bloody hell_! ¡Debo tener algún maldito derecho! ―su paciencia también se encuentra al límite, apunto de recibir el peor de los castigos por esas faltas de respeto con palabras de Lucifer, cuando de repente el arcángel asoma la voz.

― ¿Estás realmente enamorado de la joven mortal? ―calmado, le interroga haciendo que el señor canoso le extrañe, queriendo interrumpir. Pero es silenciado― ¿Arthur?

El aludido pestañea incrédulo –por primera vez alguien de alta categoría de los ángeles le habla–, respondiendo que sí lo está. Haría cualquier cosa para estar para siempre con ella.

Cualquier cosa, eh. ¿Qué sería capaz de hacer aquel ángel inferior?

Todo.

Observando su mirar verde, no solo el amor proviene de él, también de la humana quien perdió todos los recuerdos relacionados de su compañía.

―Dios dice ―Gabriel cruza los brazos― que el amor no pierde esperanzas y soporta adversidades.

―No pierdo las esperanzas y puedo soportar cualquier adversidad ―se antepone afirmando sin miedo―. Y...sé cual era la misión. Hacerla feliz, es su corazón. Es conmigo.

―Perfecto, el permiso de regresar a la Tierra es concebido.

― ¡¿Qué?! ― Eustariopladiscosvky grita sin creerlo. ¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡Eso no se puede hacer!― Pe-Pe-Pero…

―Tranquilo ―apoya la mano en el hombro del caballero aturdido―, conversaré con los serafines, luego con nuestro creador.

Si es una broma, es de mal gusto. Aunque para Arthur la vida le ilumina naciéndole gratas esperanzas de correr a los brazos de Emily, sostenerla y decirle cuanto la ama, por fin estando juntos.

No obstante, no es tan fácil regresar con sus sueños proyectados.

Hay un obstáculo que debe acatar. Si aparece de la nada, Emily no lo recordará en absoluto. ¿Y pueden devolverle la memoria? No. Eso sí que va contra las leyes y no quieren meterse más en problemas de lo que ya están.

La condición del arcángel es la siguiente: Será un mortal cayendo en el sitio elegido por sus superiores, no cerca de la joven americana. Si la ama como dice amarla, pasará por la dificultad de la distancia, buscándola por cielo, mar y tierra, hasta hallarla. Lo complicado es, si ella lo ama al igual que él, sin importar no reconocerlo, sentirá una conexión de haberlo conocido antes, y podrá sentir los cosquilleos de las mariposas.

¿Eso es todo? Que simple. Puede tomarse cinco años para encontrarla o más, pero la encontrará.

Uhm, no. Únicamente tendrá dos años. Si no logra encontrar ni hacerle recobrar que alguna vez lo conoció, regresará al cielo con el castigo pendiente.

Muy simple, ¿no?

Dos años. Ni idea que podrá hacer en dos miserables años.

No importa. Hará todo lo que esté a su alcance para poder ver los zafiros iluminados de su estadounidense.

Acepta la condición.

Es enviado a la Tierra, aun país lejano de la cuna de Jones.

**(...)**

**.**

**.**

Realizó su vida de mortal trabajando en un orfanato. Era el fundador acogiendo a cientos de niños sin familias que los ame, pero aparecieron las alas de personas bondadosas emocionadas en adoptar a uno, o dos, o tres, o más.

Dejó aquella profesión que duró un año, traspasándola a su subordinado de confianza, para seguir concentrado en encontrar a Emily. No era fácil. Lo enviaron a Inglaterra a empezar de cero, con mucho esfuerzo ahorrando dinero que serviría en viajar a Estados Unidos.

Ahora, con el dinero suficiente y apropiado para sobrevivir, emprende el viaje más anhelado de toda su existencia, de sus doce meses en forma sólida. Sin embargo, la ilusión de volver a abrazarla, de volver a tocar sus labios se desvanecen al enterarse que la casa donde vivía ella con su madre, vive otra familia.

Así no podrá hallarla. ¿Cómo saber en que parte del globo estará? Venir a éste país lleno de oportunidades no valió la pena.

Las cosas se complican y un año más tiene. ¿Cómo la encontrará? ¿De qué forma? ¿Ninguno de sus compañeros celestiales le brindará ayuda? La respuesta es obvia. Debe continuar solo. Y esta es una de las tantas adversidades donde debe salir ganador.

No perderá. Encontrará a Emily aunque se sumerja en el océano, pero la encontrará. Y cuando lo haga, lo recordará y serán felices para siempre, como los finales que le gustan a ella.

No se dará por vencido. Es el inicio de buscar la información, de su nueva dirección. Su plan es contratar a un investigador, pero como son costosos, primero conseguirá un nuevo trabajo. Es la mejor idea hasta el momento.

**(...)**

La información en sus manos es casi exacta gracias al investigador que contrató y le pagó lo que requería. Actualmente Emily vive en un departamento arriendado en Nueva York, junto con una amiga, ambas estudiando en la universidad y pagando los gastos que las ayudan a sobrevivir.

Número del departamento, no existe ese dato. Además que ya sería demasiado obsesionado de su parte ir tan lejos. Con tal de saber los alrededores del departamento, es más que suficiente. Lo demás se las arreglará solo, caminando todos los días para encontrarse accidentalmente con la rubia.

Todos esos días no se hacen realidad. Siente perder las esperanzas poco a poco. Si en verdad vive en ese entorno, ¿por qué no aparece, por qué no puede verla? ¡¿Por qué?! Él que dejó todo allá arriba para venir a la Tierra de los mortales, ¿no es suficiente con seguir sufriendo? Estallaría en llanto si no la encuentra, ¡maldita sea!

Incluso cree que sus superiores jugaron con sus sentimientos. Está es una buena forma de castigo. Perfecto, ya aprendió, ¿por qué no lo regresan arriba de las nubes? ¿Qué caso conlleva continuar como un idiota enloquecido de amor, si su amor no aparece?

¡Nada!

'_¿Por qué…?'_

Si tiene que terminar los dos años para volver, tendrá que seguir con la vida llevada.

Va a comprar unas frutas a la tienda más cercana. Naranjas y manzanas por el momento, necesita comer algo dulce, ayudándole a despejar sus angustiantes pensamientos que no lo dejan dormir en las noches.

Paga a la señora de edad, cogiendo la bolsa de nylon. Sale del puesto, caminando calmado por las calles que lo llevan de vuelta a su casa. Cruza una cuadra y gira a la otra avenida chocando con alguien que no logró ver, cayendo todas las frutas al suelo de cemento.

Él también cae, gimiendo de dolor, mientras se soba la nuca, cuando el golpe más doloroso es en su trasero y en la frente. Sin mucho ingenio es lógico que la otra persona venía apurada provocando el accidente.

― ¡Lo siento! ―escucha la voz fina, reaccionando en ayudarle con las cosas que también se le desordenaron.

―Descuida, es mí culpa de todas maneras en no haberte visto. ―Arthur corrige observando y ordenando los libros pesados que se escaparon del bolso de la joven. Por supuesto no les olvida las frutas, hasta que por un segundo, sus ojos se pierden atontando el semblante, cuando la muchacha alza la cabeza.

'_Emily…'_

La fuerza del latido quiere salir de su pecho recobrando todas sus esperanzas desaparecidas, apareciendo cuando menos lo creyó.

No es un sueño, es real. Emily está ahí, al frente, y él todo hecho un idiota petrificado, escuchando las preguntas de la rubia.

― ¿Te encuentras bien? ―ladea la cabeza, extrañada por la inmovilidad del joven recién conocido antes sus ojos.

―S-Sí, estoy bien. ―responde entrecortado sin salir de su estado abstraído, sacando la conclusión de que es verdad que ella no lo recuerda.

Triste.

Al ponerse ambos de pie con sus pertenencias correspondientes, sencillamente Arthur no deja de mirarla.

La estadounidense lo nota, se siente intimidada y por alguna extraña razón esos verdes posados en su imagen se le hacen familiares. ¿Dónde los habrá visto? Y ese cabello desordenado, quien intento pelearse con la peineta…

De repente siente un dolor de cabeza que se va inmediatamente, recobrando la postura en afirmar su bolso. Pero la extrañeza de haber visto al joven en algún lugar no lo pasa desapercibido.

―Disculpa, ¿te conozco de algún lugar? ―indica entrecerrando la mirada, sorprendiéndolo― Es decir…creo que te he visto, pero no recuerdo.

―Ah, bueno ―no sabe exactamente que decirle, no puede contarle de un golpe que fue su ángel de la guarda y ahora es mortal para estar con ella. Eso no puede hacer―…tal vez en algún evento, o una fiesta…

―Fiesta, puede ser. A lo mejor te hablé y luego me olvidé de ti ―sonríe. Eso fue bastante humillante, por suerte no lo conoció de esa manera―. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Quién sabe si te recuerdo.

'_Ojalá…'_

―Arthur. ―pronuncia sin marcar ninguna emoción en el rostro, ni armándose una telenovela en terminar besándose al recordarlo.

¿Arthur? También siente en haberlo escuchado en algún lugar, ¿pero dónde? ¿Acaso conoce a ese chico? De la nada otra punzada atraviesa su cabeza, provocando presionar los ojos, asustándolo a él. No hay porque alarmarse, solo fue un pequeño dolor de cabeza, ya pasó.

―Bueno Arthur, no te recuerdo bien ―carga su bolso sobre su hombro―. Debo irme, se me hace tarde para llegar a clases. Y perdona por lo sucedido, a veces soy un poco torpe. Adiós.

―Oye espera ―la alcanza a detener, pues no perderá la clara oportunidad de haberla encontrado al fin. Sin desearlo, las mejillas se le enrojecen―. ¿Aceptarías mi invitación a tomar una taza de té?

Emily pestañea desentendida por ese tono del siglo pasado. Con gusto le apetece, no obstante tiene clases en la universidad y no puede faltar…

Oh bueno, tampoco es tan terrible faltar solamente a una. Una y nada más.

Acepta dichosa, aproximándose al lado del joven de ojos verdes, compartiendo una conversación para conocerse, y entre las palabras, no puede hacer como si conociera el nombre de la norteamericana.

―Mi nombre es Emily.

―Emily, bonito nombre. ―alaga metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, sin soltar la bolsa de frutas.

― ¿Lo crees? ―se sonroja tímida ante el acierto de Kirkland.

―Así se llamaba alguien a quien quise mucho ―hace una pausa―. No, aun la sigo amando.

Increíble. Eso quiere decir que algo malo sucedió por la evidencia del rostro de Arthur, algo como…que alguien los separó y ha intentado buscarla por todo el mundo. Aww~, que romántico.

Y sin querer, acierta a sus pensamientos.

― ¿Y la encontraste? ―pregunta deteniendo el paso cuando él fue primero. Ojalá no haya dicho nada malo, no quiere meterse en problemas.

El antiguo espíritu celeste siembra su mirada en ella, surcando con sutilidad los labios.

Emily ladea la cabeza intrigada esperando la respuesta, cuando la brisa roza con el cuerpo de Arthur, emanando dos aromas mezclados. Vainilla y menta.

.

* * *

**N/A: **¡Fin! Así no más la dejo, avanzar más y terminar con un beso no tendría sentido. Y me gustan los finales así. Por lo menos intenté aclarar todo lo importante, tomando información de la jerarquía de los ángeles. Y Emily gracias al cielo no siguió con Francis, eso me hace feliz. Ella es solo de Arthur, jum!

Ah, y Eustariopladiscosvky es un nombre muy bonito(?).

En fin. Saludos, nos veremos nuevamente con una familiar UsxUk con Amalia, que es mega importante aunque sea universo alterno.

Besitos dulces, se me cuidan. ¡Bye bye!


End file.
